I Hate To See Your Heart Break
by Roboferret
Summary: Akatsuki is tired of seeing Ruka hurting over that manipulative Kaname Kuran. She's become so empty... He wants to put the spark back in her eyes. Oneshot, but may change. Dedicated to my friend DruleMeister... Who requested it.


**Okay hello I am roboferret and this is my first VK fic. I haven't watched it in ages so sorry if it's kinda OOC**

**currently a one shot, but may change. dedicated to my friend Drule13 or Drulemeister or Drulemeister13 OR SOME STUPID SHIT who requested this (grr it had to be the pairing I am most unfamiliar with)**

**anyway, enjoy and please review... May be a little bit of Kaname bashing but nothing too major. It's really kind of just portraying him as manipulative... I l like Kaname anyway.**

* * *

**I Hate To See Your Heart Break**

At 12:13 am, on a Sunday, in the dead of night, it struck Akatsuki Kain how uncaring Kaname Kuran was.

He was displeased he had not noticed it sooner. Akatsuki prided himself in being able to read people quickly and accurately, but this must have slipped his notice.

How did he suddenly come to this conclusion? It was all down to Ruka.

What a strange woman. One of the few people Akatsuki had difficulty reading, but he managed. She was just so unpredictable, mysterious, but magnetic. Quite a dignified woman, really, or at least she had been.

It was common knowledge to the aristocrats and pure bloods that Ruka had a thing for Kaname. It was more than just thing, really, she was pretty much in love with him.

It was also common knowledge that this 'crush' was incredibly one-sided. Kaname only had eyes for Yuuki Cross. Everybody knew it, even Ruka herself, she just couldn't admit it.

But it seemed nobody else had noticed Kaname's blatant disregard for Ruka. Instead of deflecting her lustful and flirty actions politely, like a gentleman, he just sent her off unceremoniously. Or ignored her, perhaps even shouted at her. And occasionally, he would lure her back in long enough to wrap her around his slender finger, and she would do anything he said.

Akatsuki had though Ruka was smarter than that, but then again, love blinds even the wisest souls.

He guessed Ruka knew what Kaname was doing to her, but her love for him kept her stuck in this unwavering circle of hurt, betrayal and manipulation.

It was breaking her heart.

Akatsuki couldn't stand to see it happening. It tore pieces in his soul, to watch her eyes grow sadder and more distant every day, to watch her slender frame grow fragile and her movements lose the grace and confidence they used to hold. Everything from her appearance, to the way she talked had an air of sorrow saturating it.

He had become tired of watching Kaname, the one they were supposed idolise and look up to, walk all over her.

He stood by the fountain, a late night gust of wind ruffling his bright, almost unnaturally orange hair, as he though of Ruka.

_What should I do to help her? What can I, must I do?_

The question circled his tired mind as he sipped delicately on a cup of dissolved blood tablets from a wine glass. The taste was bland in his mouth, he longed for real human blood. But there was that stupid treaty to think of...

Akatsuki set his empty wine glass down on the stone wall lining the fountain. Bored, he let some fire flare up in his hand and smiled arrogantly at the flames. He extinguished the fire, breathing in the smell of smoke discontentedly, and strode off to class. Sure, he'd skipped half of it, but better late than never.

The wind was quite chilling, now, but Akatsuki didn't find it too unpleasant. He just tugged his white Night Class uniform firmly around himself and walked briskly towards the classroom.

His shoes clicked professionally on the wooded floor and his tie hung casually off his neck, he hadn't bothered to tie it. Akatsuki was very roguish-looking, with his messed up hair and grungy, lazy way of dressing. It earned him points with some of the wilder ladies.

He stepped into the classroom, receiving glances from his classmates. Rima and Seiren didn't bother to look, Senri looked bored, Hanabusa waved energetically, Takuma greeted him politely and Ruka gave him a quick smile. A sad smile. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes shifted to Kaname, who sat elegantly as always, his long fingers playing with a chess piece experimentally.

Their teacher, Yagari, gave him a long, irritated look. "Take a seat, Akatsuki." His deep, gruff voice scratched at Akatsuki's ears.

He obliged and took out a notebook, then proceeded to stare out the window and completely ignore the lecture.

The moon cast a pearly sheen over everything outside, but the silhouettes of the trees were broken up by the panes of the window. Akatsuki's brown eyes flitted back and forth, he spied Zero on patrol.

"Akatsuki." Takuma poked the other aristocrat, then tipped his head as the ginger turned around. "That's my name." Akatsuki answered.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" he asked lightly.

"Got anything to share with us, Takuma?" Yagari drawled, glaring at Takuma.

Takuma's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he still kept a polite air about him.

"No, I don't, I'm afraid."

Akatsuki watched the exchange nonchalantly, face blank and his head resting on his hand.

_You could tell Ruka he wasn't ever worth it._

_He wasn't._

"I do." Akatsuki said suddenly, but not loudly. He sounded quite mild, really, as if none of this was really a very big deal.

Yagari gave him a chastising look, his black wavy hair obscuring his eye patch. "What might that be?"

Akatsuki turned around in his seat, fixed his gaze on Ruka's face. She glanced at him, the smallest hint of confusion knotting her brow and he opened his mouth to let the words tumble out.

"He isn't worth the pain, Ruka. It's one-sided. Get over him, because I can't get over you."

Inside, his heart was tumbling and turning, like it was in a blender, but Akatsuki kept his face a calm. It wouldn't do to break down now, he'd lose respect.

Yagari chuckled. "Tension... Unrequited love. It's like a soap opera." he muttered cynically. Akatsuki saw Kaname shoot the man a warning glare and the vampire hunter raised his one visible eyebrow.

"What is this about, Akatsuki?" Kaname asked, his voice portraying just a hint of discomfort and suspicion. The pure blood and the aristocrat eyed each other cautiously, silently.

There was a sudden clattering and Hanabusa scraped his chair on the floor loudly, scrambling to pick up his pen. Rima cleared her throat, auburn pigtails swinging and Senri yawned.

"With all due respect, Kaname... It's about you." Akatsuki said, picking his way around the words carefully. He watched Kaname eye Hanabusa somewhat disdainfully.

Kaname looked up at the ceiling, swinging the chess piece from two spidery fingers. The fabric of his shirt rustled as he moved in his chair and smiled ever so slightly.

"I understand."


End file.
